


The Ballad of Rebecca Jessel (day 28-Possession)

by Only_Slightly_Obsessed (A_Stressed_Cupcake)



Series: Rémy's 2020 Multifandom Whumptober Works [28]
Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bad Poetry, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, and the NERVE of Peter Quint, hope y'all like jarring style changes from me, the ballad of Rebecca Jessel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Stressed_Cupcake/pseuds/Only_Slightly_Obsessed
Summary: There lived a woman by the manor in Bly,She lived beyond death where the lake meets the sky._____Whumptober 2020 day 28: Possession
Relationships: Rebecca Jessel/Peter Quint
Series: Rémy's 2020 Multifandom Whumptober Works [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965271
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	The Ballad of Rebecca Jessel (day 28-Possession)

**Author's Note:**

> cw possession and death :(

There lived a woman by the manor in Bly,

She lived beyond death where the lake meets the sky.

And sometimes, somewhere, something remains,

Of her manners and movements and laughter and pain.

She loved a man with fingers like vines,

Holding her close and a little too tight,

And they rose, and they rose, ‘till they wrapped up her heart

And, poor dear Rebecca, they dragged her apart.

He choked on the remnants of time long gone by,

Trapped like a rat in the manor in Bly,

But the man, hateful man, would not be trapped alone,

And he dragged poor Rebecca in a hell of her own.

In the twisted remains of what love should not be,

There was nothing at all for Rebecca to see,

To do, to be, except dead and gone,

And, much like her man, she would not be alone.

His fingers like vines found their new prey

In two little souls who would let them stay,

But poor dear Rebecca, she knew only then

What love really is, and she truly loved them.

There lived a woman by the manor in Bly,

She lived beyond death where the lake meets the sky.

And sometimes, somewhere, something remains,

She’s cut off the vines and she’s smiling again.

**Author's Note:**

> REBECCA JESSEL DESERVED BETTER PASS IT ON  
> I would like to apologize in advance for my poor improvised poetry skills. I engage in poetry once in a blue moon.
> 
> -Rémy


End file.
